Alchemy Guide by Xarchangel
Category:Guides = Xarchangel’s Alchemy Guide = Thank you for taking the time to check out my guide. I will start out by introducing myself, I am Xarchangel and I reside on the Gilgamesh Server. I have played for a few years now and decided that I would give back a bit by creating some guides to help aid players in crafting. My main craft is Woodworking and I am currently level 100 +3, with nearly all sub-crafts level 60. You may ask the questions... Why should I follow your Guide?... What makes yours better?... You really want to do it that way?... These are all good questions to ask and I do not have the answers for you. Many of the other guides out there are just as good or better. I just want to give you an alternate path if you get stuck, or a new idea if it seems impossible. As with all guides, I do not expect you to be rich; I will try to make it as easy as possible. Alchemy is a craft that is used to make consumables such as prism powders, silent oils, hi-potions, and such. Like all crafts, leveling to 100 can be very costly and/or time consuming. Although not the most expensive craft to level, alchemy can drain your pocketbook very fast if not done properly. So with that, let’s dive in to the paths to take to reach level 60/100. ^^ check me at http://www.ffxiah.com/player.php?id=650974 AH site! Guild Test Items Every ten skill levels, you are required to prove to the guild that you “have what it takes” by crafting (or buying) an Alchemic item of the guild’s choosing. This item can be turned in once you have reached an “8” in skill (8, 28, 48, etc.) or higher skill (up to the cap). Once you have the requisite skill, speak with the Guild Master, Abd-al-Raziq. Level 0-10 Tsurara 0-6 : :: Rock Salt :: Flask Of Distilled Water x2 This is a very simple/cheap synth to start with. Get advanced guild support until level 2-3 and then cap on this item. It does not get any easier than this. Pinch Of Poison Dust 6-12 : :: Yellow Globe x2 Another easy synth. As the one before, get guild support for the first 3 levels and then cap on it. You can either catch the fish, or just buy on the AH. Save these for a future synth. :) Level 10-20 Vial of Mercury 12-16 : :: Cobalt Jellyfish x 4 Best way to do this is just buy the fish from the vendors. At most it is 600 gil per synth. Save all of these as well. ^^ Flask Of Poison Potion 16-18 : :: Vial of Mercury :: Pinch of Poison Dust Now is the time to use up all your ingredients that you have been saving. With luck you will profit off all of this and make back any gil that you spent. Go ahead and make these until you run out of ingredients and sell the potions on AH! Flask Of Echo Drops 18-20 : :: Sprig of Sage :: Flask Of Distilled Water :: Pot of Honey If you buy the ingredients as cheap as you can, this will be a profit synth that will sell fast while making you a little bit of gil. Cap on the recipe and enjoy the ease so far. :) Level 20-30 Pot Of Silent Oil 20-24 : :: Vial Of Slime Oil :: Lump Of Beeswax x2 Yet another profitable Synth for you; not much profit, but you will at least break-even if not better. Synthing your own beeswax will make you more gil. Just buy the slime oil off the AH. Flask of Blinding Potion 24-27 : :: Sleepshroom :: Bag Of Poison Flour :: Pot Of Crying Mustard Not the fastest selling item, but they will sell eventually and for little loss. Buy the flour in Jeuno (does not stack) and the mustard in San d’Oria. It’s only 3 levels, so it should not be too bad. Pot of Silent Oil 27-29 : :: Flask Of Olive Oil :: Lump Of Beeswax x2 Yes, back to silent oil again. This recipe will give you 2 more levels. Buy the olive oil in San d’Oria and make your own beeswax to minimize loss. You could just skip blinding potions and do this instead, depending on how well blinding potions sell on your server. Level 30-40 Jusatsu 29-37 : :: Jar Of Black Ink :: Vial Of Beastman Blood :: Sheet Of Bast Parchment An eight-level gap on a synth that sells for ~2.5k profit per stack is great. Jusatsu does look expensive to make, but will at least make you profit when you are done. Get advanced support until level 33 and enjoy the fast skill-ups. This may be a controversial synth due to the cost and level gap, but like I said, in my professional opinion on crafting, this is the way to go. Potion 37-40 : :: Sprig of Sage :: Lizard Tail :: Flask Of Distilled Water Make and just NPC. It is cheap enough to do so, and would take you forever to to sell on the AH. Get sage and water from NPCs and lizard tails from the AH. Level 40-50 Flask Of Vitriol 40-43 : :: Treant Bulb x2 An easy 3 levels, sell on AH for break even or NPC for loss if they sell to slow. Flask of Holy Water 43-51 : :: Flask Of Distilled Water Okay, does not get any easier than this. This might possibly be the easiest synth in the game. Get advanced support until level 47. And on top of easy, this sells quickly for profit! Level 50-60 Flask Of Sleeping Potion 51-56 : :: Sprig Of Chamomile :: Sleepshroom :: Bag Of Poison Flour Sells quickly and for profit; not a bad way to be, almost to 60. Only part that sucks is the flour does not stack :( Square Of Ebonite 56-63 : :: Pinch Of Sulfur :: Chunk Of Flan Meat x2 I know other people will say to do cerment chucks or hi-potions, but in my experience this is the fastest way to get to 60(63). The synth is cheap; usually supplies are in stock. The only down side is that the item you make is worthless, so just take the loss and NPC. Level 60-70 Okay, now that we are to level 60 you need to decide to either stop or go ahead and take it to 100! Since alchemy is a consumable craft mainly, your main money-making synths will be low-level synths that you HQ at a high rate, and you will also be the go-to-guy/gal when a person needs their O-Hat pop item! Other than that, there is no big money item or get rich quick scheme, you will however have a craft that you can make consistent gil all the time. So with that, let’s get started. Flask Of Venom Potion 63-68 : :: Pinch Of Venom Dust :: Vial Of Mercury A very simple synth that is cheap to do. either buy the material from the AH or synth it yourself, either way, take and NPC what does not sell on the AH or save them for the next synth. Level 70-80 Handful Of Venom Bolt Heads 68-76 : :: Block Of Animal Glue :: Bronze Ingot :: Flask Of Venom Potion Okay, before you get to this, get your smithing up to level 10 or so. I decided to go with this synth because of the simplicity and ability to use that last synth’s item. All the ingredients are cheap, and the bolt heads can be used to level woodworking or sell them on the AH so others can do so. Most people would probably say to do anima to level 75, but this requires a “key item.” My goal is to get you to 100 as quick and cheap as possible. Also, with anima, you are too dependent on buying overpriced memories or wasting countless hours farming. Get guild support until you are about 3 levels from cap. Flask Of Paralyze Potion 76-78 : :: Pinch Of Paralysis Dust :: Vial Of Mercury Go ahead and and make the dust and mercury yourself to save some gil. if you make all the ingredients, NPC’ing the item will not be too bad. This does not sell well on the AH :( Welcome to HL crafting.... Level 80-90 Handful Of Bloody Bolt Heads 78-81 : :: Bronze Ingot :: Vial Of Beastman Blood :: Revival Tree Root Synth this to cap, this is a money-maker for you even at NQ. Most woodworkers will buy all you can make if you give them a discount off the AH price, I know that I would... Buy all the ingredients off AH to save you time. Super Ether 81-89 : :: Ahriman Wing :: Treant Bulb :: Pinch Of Dried Marjoram x3 :: Flask Of Distilled Water The wings sell very fast on the AH, so you may or may not have enough supply to get you through this (might be worth farming materials for this). Its a giant gap at this level, but there really is not many other good alternatives. Possibly gold nuggets if you can get some one to make panacea for you. Level 90-100 In my opinion, the next thing you should do is level woodworking to level 60 and smithing to 18-20. The next synth I recommend will require it, alternatives are expensive. Now on to the last few synths! :) Pot Of Urushi 89-91 : :: Pot Of Lacquer Tree Sap x4 :: Chunk Of Iron Ore :: Pot Of Honey This could really be started before level 89, just do what you feel comfortable with. These sell pretty fast and at profit. I really do not see a better way around this, but it will take you awhile to cap at 91 due to supply issues. Just camp the AH... Icarus Wing 91-93 : :: Giant Bird Feather x6 :: Lump Of Beeswax x2 Lots of material and its a loss profit ATM unless you farm your own feathers. Nothing better though in-between. At least they sell fast... Platinum Nugget 93-96 : :: Platinum Leaf :: Flask Of Panacea Alternate between these and Panacea (starting with Panacea). It is very expensive, but will make you profit overall. Get materials however you can... Flask Of Panacea 96-98 : :: Philosopher's Stone :: Vial Of Mercury :: Pinch Of Sulfur :: Chunk Of Rock Salt Stones are expensive, but when you make gold or platinum nuggets, you will make back the cost and then some. Not a bad way to get within 2 levels from cap. ^^ Pro-Ether 98-100 : :: Ahriman Wing x2 :: Treant Bulb :: Pinch Of Dried Marjoram x3 :: Flask Of Distilled Water :: Wyvern Wing This is the only possible way to really get to 100. Taking a wyvern wing and 2x ahriman wings, these last 2 levels could take a month to do... Look at farming the ingredients to get done faster, or camp the AH... Conclusion Congrats on 100^^!! It took awhile but now you have the knowledge and ability to make gil on a regular basis. Some of the key ways to make gil seems to be making nuggets, HQ medicines (prism powders, silent oils, remedies, etc.) and Hakutaku Eye Clusters. I hope that this guide has at least given you some other possible recipes to try if you get stuck. Let me know if you see me in game, or if you have a better suggestion. Until then, cya Later!!! P.S. Sup LS ^^